Changes
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Set after Collateral Damage. What did happen when Sam and Phil left for the pub together? SamPhil pairing, Huxon fluff.


**Changes**

**  
****Summary: Set after Collateral Damage. What did happen when Sam and Phil left for the pub together? SamPhil pairing, Huxon fluff. **

_Phil Hunter picked up his possessions from his desk as he prepare to leave this chapter of his life behind. 'Guv, I'm going over to the Seven Bells, can I see you down there?' he asked._

'_I might join you in a bit, I've gotta get this sorted first,' DCI Jack Meadows replied, not bothering to look up from what he was doing._

_This was what was annoying Phil, none of his CID colleagues seemed to be behaving like they were giving him a second thought, all except Sam. She was the only one who seemed to be giving him second thought._

'_Right I'm off,' he said._

_None of his CID colleagues replied, 'see ya,' he finally said as he turned and walked out of the department._

_Phil descended the staircase for the last time. The automatic doors opened for him and stood out there, wondering whether he was doing the right thing. 'Oi,' he heard a familiar voice called._

_He looked around and saw Sam stood there. They exchanged smiles and she walked over to him, 'so are we gonna get drunk or what?' she asked._

'_I thought you'd never ask,' Phil replied as he and Sam linked arms and began to walk away._

_Sam looked around and someone up in CID whistled. Phil turned around too and saw the banner which said 'Goodbye Phil' that his now ex CID colleagues were holding up against the window._

_They were letting off party poppers and generally making a lot of noise. 'We want a drink for everyone for everyone in CID!' Jack called._

_Phil smiled at them all and waved before turning his attention back to Sam as he took her hand in his before they both began to walk away, the direction of The Seven Bells._

* * *

About 10miniutes later, Sam and Phil stopped outside his place. 'What are we doing here?' Sam was confused.

'Well, we're going out to get drunk, aren't we?' Sam nodded. 'I don't wanna lose all of this in the pub because I'm too pissed to remember to pick it up.'

'Ahhh, OK,' Sam said. 'Anything of any importance in there?'

Phil turned around and gazed into Sam's eyes, 'yeah a few things,' he said, keeping eye contact with Sam the whole time he spoke. 'You coming in?'

Sam nodded as Phil put his key into the lock and the door opened. Phil walked through to his living room and put the box onto the coffee table. 'Shall we have a quick drink before we go?' he asked.

'Yeah why not,'

Phil smiled at her as he went through to the kitchen and Sam followed him. He went into his fridge and pulled out a glass of wine. He got out two glasses and poured some of the wine into each. He passed one over to Sam and his hand brushed over hers. She took a deep breath, her gaze fixed on Phil. He knew what had happened; he'd just experienced the same feeling. 'Thanks Phil,' Sam said once she regained her composure.

'Cheers Sam,' Phil replied as their glasses clinked together.

They both finished off their glasses about 15minutes later, 'shall we go then?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, Ok then,' Sam replied as she put her wine glass down on the sideboard.

She linked arms with Phil once more before they both headed out of the door and onto the Seven Bells

* * *

Sam got her and Phil a table in the pub while he went to get their drinks. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew she had to say something, but how could she bring it up. 'There you go Sam,' Phil said as brought their drinks over.

'Thanks Phil,' Sam said as she shifted up slightly so that he could sit down.

They finished their first round of drinks and Sam had just plucked up the courage to tell Phil what she wanted to tell him. Sam had wanted to tell him this for some time now but she hadn't found the right time. 'Listen Phil,' Sam started. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'Go on,'

'I….' the rest of Sam's sentence was lost when the rest of CID came flooding into the Seven Bells. 'Come on Phil,' Jack said as he closed the door of the pub behind him. 'Get the drinks in.'

Phil nodded, he looked down at Sam, 'what were you saying?' he asked.

'Forget it,' Sam replied. 'I'll tell you later.'

Phil smiled at her as he went up to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. He handed the drinks around and Jack raised his glass, 'to Phil,' he said.

'Phil,' everyone said as they took a sip from their drinks.

_

* * *

Two hours later._

'What was it you wanted to say to me earlier Sam?' Phil asked once him and Sam were on their own again.

Sam stayed silent, 'come on Sam, you can tell me you know you can,' Phil pressed.

'Lets go outside,' Sam whispered.

Phil nodded as he and Sam stood up and opened the door to the pub.

He closed the door and then turned to face Sam. She gazed up into his eyes, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. 'What is it Sam?' Phil asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

A small smile began to appear on her face. 'You know you were saying earlier about how you were sorry that things hadn't worked out between us,' she started.

Phil nodded, as though asking Sam, without using the words to carry. 'If I told something, do you think you'd change your mind,' she continued.

'It depends what you're about to tell me,' Phil said.

Sam took a deep breath, the moment had finally arrived. 'I love you Phil and I know I should've said it before but I just couldn't find the right time, does that change anything at all?'

Phil stared at her, open mouthed. He'd just heard the three words that he most wanted to hear come from the lips of Samantha Nixon, the woman who had been the object of his affections for years now. A large grin appeared on Phil's face, he took Sam's hands in his before he spoke, 'of course it does Sam, I love you too and to be honest, I don't think I ever stopped,' he said.

Phil leant downwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She kissed him back and Sam felt Phil's warm arms envelope her in a passionate embrace. Their tongues clashed together time and time again and they knew something had changed between them.

They pulled away and gazed into each others eyes, 'lets go,' Sam whispered.

'I thought you wanted to get drunk tonight,' Phil replied.

'Oh I think there's something I want more than that,'

Phil smiled at Sam; he could see the sexy glint that had appeared in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist as they both began to walk away, in the direction of Sam's house.

* * *

15minutes later, Sam unlocked the door to her house. She and Phil stepped inside and Sam locked the door behind her. Phil spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded and let his tongue enter her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He pushed her up against the wall and slid her bag off her shoulders, his mind was only focused on one thing; Sam.

Sam impatiently pulled Phil's jacket off his shoulders and began to undo his shirt. He shrugged the shirt off and left it on the floor. Phil lifted Sam's top over her head, leaving that on the floor too. He lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and Phil carried her up the stairs.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Phil carried Sam over to the bed and gently pushed her onto it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she reached up and undone the zip on Phil's trousers. Phil's hands roamed down Sam's body and he pushed her skirt and then her underwear down her legs. He gazed into Sam's eyes and she smiled at him, he knew this was his cue. Phil let his tongue enter her mouth as he gently entered her.

* * *

About an hour later, Sam sighed happily as Phil wrapped his arms around her. It felt nice to feel him so close, after such a long time.

Phil gently planted a kiss her neck. 'I love you Phil,' Sam whispered, 'and I know we can make this work.'

'I love you too Sam. I know what you're like about work relationships and now we're not working together anymore, maybe it'll be easier this time around,' Phil replied as Sam turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sam rested her head against Phil's chest and she slowly went off to sleep.

Phil smiled to himself, his arms were still wrapped around Sam and now, taking the job at Special Projects didn't seem like such a silly idea. Sometimes, change could be a good thing.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Please review!_


End file.
